


El Thump Thump de tu Janggu

by Obsscure



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gift, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las ligeras marcas de cansancio acentuaron la sensación de realidad del momento. Después de todo, estaban ahí a escasos metros uno del otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Thump Thump de tu Janggu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Con amor de fangirl idiota para Karol, quien comparte conmigo este crush por B.A.P. en especial por Himchanchan y su weirdness adorable. Gracias por los gifs y los tweets pornosos, por las idas de olla y las risas provenientes del cariño a esta panda de arruinavidas. A Suho lo estoy descubriendo. Míralos, umma y appa tan HDP.
> 
> Pueden encontrarse pairings secundarios... o no.

**I**

—quédate quieto, hyung.

Himchan hizo un puchero y permaneció inmóvil mientras Junhong aplicaba el serum para el pelo sobre los mechones recién lavados. Los dedos del chico, inesperadamente suaves y hábiles en alguien tan joven y tan _enorme_ , ofrecieron suficiente calma para desenroscar los dedos y dejarlos laxos a los costados. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de ponerse inquieto de nuevo; infló las mejillas, hizo mohines y una especie de aegyo fallido por el que recibió en respuesta una muestra nítida de los dientes de Junhong al no poder reprimir una risotada.

—Hyung...

Jongup advirtió moviéndose detrás de ellos. Había un _tap tap_ y el ruido de alguna otra actividad que no podía registrar desde el rabillo del ojo. También había un _crush crush_ repetitivo pero no hacía falta que mirase para saber que era Daehyun atacando una bolsa de frituras.

Junhong asintió apretando los labios y lo soltó. Himchan giró un poco y descubrió que el desastre que había en su cama había sido recogido: su ropa puesta en sus respectivos ganchos y colgada de nuevo en el armario, los productos de su rutina diaria devueltos al cuarto de baño. Se sintió invadido por gratitud cálida hacia Jongup quien miraba hacia él con los ojos brillantes, a poca distancia.

—Estás muy guapo.

Himchan tenía el gesto vanidoso aunque el rubor había teñido la punta de sus orejas.

—¿Qué es ese olor?

Youngjae entró en la habitación y frunció la nariz echando un vistazo alrededor y luego miró fijamente a su hyung. Junhong olió sus dedos impregnados en el serum y Jongup se inclinó para otear en el cuello de Himchan; éste dio un débil empujón con su mano sana al sentir las cosquillas del contacto. Daehyun metió la nariz en la bolsa de frituras y se encogió de hombros antes de seguir comiendo.

—Huele a colonia. —respondió Jongup sin entender el problema.

—Huele a colonia, a gel de ducha, a limpieza exhaustiva, a impaciencia, a feromonas... —Youngjae caminó bajo la atención del resto de sus compañeros y se sentó a lado de Daehyun, le arrebató la bolsa y comenzó a comer con desgana mientras el chico de Busan observaba con intensidad— es el olor de la desesperación. 

La pequeña burbuja de tensión estalló con las carcajadas del grupo pero Himchan todavía parecía perplejo.

—Cariño, a veces eres extraño. Le diré a Yongguk que no te deje ver más dramas las noches entre semana. 

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no lo ves? —Youngjae golpeó una mano que intentó recuperar la bolsa de frituras. Himchan se mordió el labio y examinó su cabello en el espejo que Junhong le había dado. No llevaba la cuenta exacta en el móvil ni marcaba los días como una adolescente, cuya devoción era plasmada en las líneas que tachaban los días del calendario, pero tenía una idea muy aproximada del tiempo y era confuso pensar que no era demasiado y sin embargo se sentía como una eternidad.

—Hace bastante. —Admitió buscando defectos inexistentes en su pelo recién cepillado.

—¿Hace cuánto que ustedes dos... no-lo-hacen?

—Ya te ha dicho que hace bastante que... —Daehyun se interrumpió a medida que las cejas de Youngjae se arqueaban y unos dedos se engarfiaban en su rodilla y subían traviesos por el pantalón— aaah.

—No. no. Ningún "aaah". —Himchan tosió y agitó la cabeza como si la idea sugerida por sus dongsaengs fuese a desaparecer del ambiente con sólo desearlo.

—¿a qué se refieren? —Jongup ignoró el mudo intercambio de información entre sus mayores y Himchan supo que esperaría por una respuesta aunque no fuese otorgada de inmediato.

—Junhong cierra los ojos. 

—¿qué? ¿POR QUÉ? —pero ya estaba apretando los párpados con fuerza, visiblemente molesto.

Himchan tomó de los hombros al menor y le dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que no hiciera trampa y observara la señal explícita que Youngjae hizo para explicarle a Jongup exactamente a qué se refería. 

Si Jongup se afectó por la información, lo disimuló con el _oh_ reflexivo que salió de su boca.

—No creemos que realmente uses tres tipos de humectante para la piel y si así fuera, no habría necesidad de quitarles la etiqueta.

Himchan se aclaró la garganta y meditó antes de contestar. Junhong, que se había descubierto los ojos y acercado a Jongup, rogaba a éste en susurros que le contase que fue lo que vio.

—Entonces tienes, digamos, altas expectativas en esta cita. —Himchan entrecerró los ojos hasta que los párpados fueron dos líneas rectas en su cara. Líneas entre las que creía que si se esforzaba lo suficiente, se dispararían dos rayos laser que fulminarían la sonrisa inquietante de Daehyun.

—Junhong, también cúbrete los oídos. No, no. Mejor sal de aquí —Durante los tres segundos siguientes temieron que el chico hiciera una pataleta pero abrió la boca, arrugó el ceño y se marchó con largas zancadas—. ¿han fisgoneado en mis cosas? —acusó empuñando la mano vendada sin darse cuenta, luego empuñó la otra.

—Nop. Yongguk hyung lo hizo. 

_Yongguk_. _YONGGUK_.

Cuando el susodicho apareció casi por casualidad en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos del jeans, Himchan se desahogó en su indignación sobre la divulgación de sus asuntos privados, que si era un adulto responsable y sobre si tenía manía a las etiquetas y por eso no le gustaba verlas pegadas a sus cosas porque no era agradable, sobre si el dormitorio era pequeño y el aire acondicionado estaba roto, sobre si Daehyun y Youngjae estaban llenando de migajas sus sábanas, o que si Junhong tenía asomada la cabeza cuando se suponía que no debería enterarse de nada.

Las comisuras de la boca de Yongguk tiraron más y más arriba a medida que el discurso de su amigo se distorsionaba a una velocidad sorprendente.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

Himchan lo golpeó en el hombro y Yongguk se inclinó gimiendo como si doliese demasiado. Himchan lo golpeó sin mucho ánimo una y otra vez. _No te rías. No te rías_ , pero acabó desistiendo al ver que el otro no cambiaba de parecer.

—Nunca negaste que es una cita. —le señaló Yongguk y pellizcó sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—Hyung, puedo ayudarte con eso. —Youngjae apuntó, abarcando con sus manos desde la cabeza a los pies del chico mayor.

—¿Ahora eres consejero de estilo? —Daehyun se burló y Youngjae lo abofeteó con la bolsa de frituras vacía. Los maknaes se deleitaron con la escena.

—¿qué tiene de malo mi aspecto?

—Es demasiado pulcro. Eres un regalo con una tarjetita de “abrir de inmediato”. 

La carcajada de Yongguk sacudió su estómago incluso después de que se callara.

**II**

El aviso en el móvil de Himchan y el posterior pitido del intercomunicador del edificio crearon una ola de expectación mal disimulada.

—Junmun ya está aquí. —Yongguk se dirigió a la entrada sacudiendo los hombros en un bailecito ridículo.

—Es _Joonmyun_.

—Junmun, Joonmen, Junmeon, tu caballero de brillante armadura.

—Serás imbécil.

Himchan dio un vistazo a su nuevo aspecto. El cabello no tenía cambios, suave y limpio, tal como Junhong lo había dejado. La chaqueta habitual y los pantalones ajustados fueron sustituidos por prendas más cómodas, usadas para los días en los que se quedaba a descansar en el departamento. Youngjae definió el conjunto como "descuidado pero natural", tal como el mismo Youngjae acostumbraba a vestir.

Cuando Yongguk abrió la puerta ya no tenía la sonrisa socarrona. Era otra persona, era el Bang Yongguk que lideraba a B.A.P. El orgullo y la seriedad de su postura descendieron desde sus ojos hasta la mano firme con la que indicó al chico que esperaba fuera (usando su nombre de forma correcta), que hiciera el favor de pasar. Himchan creyó ver rastros de incomodidad en los ojos oscuros de Joonmyun haciendo que el nudo de ansiedad se apretara en torno a su estómago, pero el saludo que intercambiaron los dos fue cordial y él pudo liberar el aire que comenzaba a enrarecerse en sus pulmones.

—¿que fue eso? ¿Un suspiro o un vendaval?

Daehyun lloriqueó al recibir dos puntapiés y se sostuvo en Jongup quejándose considerablemente.

A Himchan no le dio tiempo de avergonzarse por el comportamiento de su dongsaeng porque Joonmyun levantó la mirada hacia él y la periferia se difuminó llevándose el ruido y las siluetas de todo aquello que sobraba en la imagen. Era un túnel conectado entre ellos por muy fantasiosa que la idea le pareciera. Pero Joonmyun era una persona educada y se detuvo a hacer las reverencias pertinentes y a dirigirse a ellos con esa sonrisa que entrecerraba sus ojos y marcaba arrugas alrededor de sus párpados.

En el momento en que Junhong y él se saludaron, el maknae se inclinó demasiado cerca y chocó su frente sobre la parte superior de la cabeza del otro.

—¡Lo lamento, hyung! —manoteó nervioso casi golpeándolo de nuevo.

—Eres adorable —disculpó el visitante apretando el brazo del más joven—, te pareces a los míos.

—Lo siento, pero es nuestro. —Yongguk jaló al menor hacia él, receloso. Luego sonrió.

—Es hora de irnos. —Youngjae tiró de la muñeca de Daehyun quien a su vez hizo lo mismo con Jongup. Los tres formando un trenecito peculiar alrededor de los demás. Yongguk dio indicaciones a Himchan y se despidió murmurando sobre una reunión con el CEO de TS.

—No quería interrumpir sus planes, Si es mal momento podemos vernos en otra ocasión.

Yongguk desestimó la sugerencia ante el tono lastimero de Joonmyun. Himchan estaba casi seguro que también se había escuchado su gimoteo mental y un poco más y era probable que intentara sacarlos a patadas, antes que su invitado reconsiderara marcharse.

—A nuestro líder le gusta trabajar incluso en nuestros días libres. Los demás nos vamos de compras porque… nuestro maknae necesita pañoletas. —Youngjae apresuró a explicar y dio a Junhong una mirada significativa para que no protestara como parecía que estaba pensando, por la forma en que parpadeaba incrédulo.

—Y helado. —continuó Daehyun invitando a Junhong a irse con ellos.

—¿Puedo pedir uno doble, hyung? —preguntó astuto. Daehyun dijo que todos comerían helados dobles por cuenta de Youngjae.

—Yo solo quiero un té frío. 

—Por eso eres mi favorito, Jonguppie.

Tras la despedida del grupo, el ruido quedó amortiguado en el exterior. El diminuto recibidor del departamento quedó vacío, excepto por las franjas de luz en diagonal que provenían de la ventana cubierta con la cortina traslúcida que dejaban durante el día. Joonmyun no llevaba sus camisas de cuello y botones, ni los cardigans ni ninguna pieza clásica con la que gustaba vestirse, sin embargo no hacía falta. Lo que él era, lo que a Himchan le gustaba, residía en algo mucho más profundo que diseños y tejidos.

Había pasado tanto tiempo…

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? 

Joonmyun ladeó la cabeza ocultando una porción de su rostro. El perfil se reveló atractivo, ligeramente más afilado que la última vez que se habían visto. Parecía mayor, más adulto aunque el gesto candoroso no desaparecía por completo. Las ligeras marcas de cansancio acentuaron la sensación de realidad del momento. Después de todo, estaban ahí a escasos metros uno del otro.

—Ven acá y salúdame como se debe.

Himchan envolvió con sus brazos a Joonmyun, los dedos de su mano lesionada descansaron en la parte baja de su espalda y la otra subió hasta su cuello justo sobre las puntas ásperas del pelo, ahí donde era muy corto.

—Me gusta tu nuevo corte.

—Es difícil que algo no me quede bien. Soy perfecto.

Himchan tembló con la risa de ambos por el comentario, pero tembló sobre todo por el aliento que incidió en su mandíbula. 

—¿Estás bien? —se separó a regañadientes y se dirigieron al salón.

—Agotado, pero tú también lo estás.

Himchan resopló. No dijo nada aunque comenzó a ponerse de mal humor. ¿De qué podía estar cansado? ¿De esperar a que su mano sanara por completo? ¿De frustración por estar excluido de las presentaciones a causa de un accidente estúpido? Tomaron asiento en el mismo sofá, Himchan se reclinó dejando la mano herida sobre el muslo y miró los bordes del vendaje con algo similar al desprecio. Los miembros del grupo lamentaron siempre lo sucedido pero ninguno actuó en consecuencia más que con afecto y bromas, incluso Junhong estaba apegado a él y lo buscaba con frecuencia en los ratos libres.

Levantó la vista, aburrido de sentirse inútil y se encontró con el escrutinio de Joonmyun sentado con formalidad en el extremo.

—Te parecerá extraño que te pidiese que nos viéramos aquí. 

Himchan se encontró echando de menos su sonrisa y se maldijo mentalmente por cambiar la atmósfera con su mala cara. Decidido a encauzar la tarde, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer al se sentirse decaído: bromear sobre el asunto.

—Es un poco rápido y no me lo has pedido formalmente. —agitó los dedos de la mano izquierda desprovista de adornos bajo la nariz de su acompañante, los labios apretados para enfatizar su alegato.

—Cielo, con las cosas que hicimos todo este tiempo ya lo daba por sentado.

Las arrugas en los ojos de Joomyun reaparecieron tímidas desde las esquinas hasta profundizarse, tal como Himchan deseaba.

—Kim Joonmyun, yo te tenía por caballero.

—No es eso lo que me pides la mayoría de las veces.

La carcajada limpia y estruendosa salió de su cuerpo y fue absorbida por las superficies cercanas, el eco de las risas que recibió de vuelta desde la boca de Joonmyun invadieron su cuerpo, ocupando todo el espacio, drenando la pesadez que había experimentado desde el accidente. 

—Tenemos la agenda saturada y con el comeback próximo es prácticamente imposible tener fechas libres. Me apetecía estar contigo sin cámaras persiguiéndonos.

—¿No te echarán en falta?

—Yifan se quedó a cargo del grupo. Estuvo ausente unas semanas y le falta ponerse al corriente.

—¿Qué no eres tú el guardián de EXO?

Himchan tiró de la manga de Joonmyun y lo dejó medio sentado, medio tendido sobre él. Resiguió el puente de la nariz con la mano derecha, los dedos curvándose contra la frente, el vendaje áspero contra la mejilla blanca casi fantasmal del chico. 

—Ese es Suho. Joonmyun es el tuyo.

Eso no era totalmente cierto pero Himchan estuvo dispuesto a creer mientras se comía despacio las palabras de Joonmyun en un beso lento. Tanteó por encima de los labios primero, saboreó la textura del interior de su boca al acceder después. El primer suspiro caliente contra su lengua.

**III**

Besarse no era nuevo. Tenían una historia no escrita en aulas recién desocupadas y en las sombras de la biblioteca de la K-ARTS. En las esquinas de los vestuarios, entre bastidores con olor persistente a sudor, en minutos robados de las programaciones de ambos grupos que se cruzaban de vez en cuando, en los baños de los aeropuertos atestados de niñas que chillaban sus nombres. En ocasiones eran besos, otras veces no alcanzaban más que roces incompletos en la comisura como saludos o despedidas apresuradas. Otras veces mucho menos frecuentes, lograban esconderse de los ojos de todo el mundo y aislarse en el apretado espacio que ocupaba el uno en el otro, sosteniéndose en cualquier superficie.

Había mucho más en la cronología de hechos. Pero las memorias de Himchan se mezclaban indefectiblemente en los distintos escenarios. No sabía si a Joonmyun le ocurría lo mismo o si podía decir a que instante correspondía cada una de las memorias. Podría engañarle incluso y para Himchan tendría validez porque lo que permanecía inalterable en todas ellas era el muchacho bajito acercándose a él con el semblante amable y educado, deshaciendo las vallas hasta adentrarse tanto en él que ya no se pertenecía a sí mismo. Entonces Joonmyun mutaba adhiriéndose a él con intensidad y mostraba todas sus facetas, inesperadas y complejas, que le dotaban de cierta euforia inestable que él adoraba.

Besarse no era nuevo, pero no se cansaban de descubrir las formas en que al cambiar el ángulo podían hacerse gemir.

Joonmyun se afianzó del respaldo del sofá y se irguió, jadeando por el calor entre ellos. Metió uno de sus dedos en la abertura de la sudadera y deslizó la cremallera lo suficiente para revelar la camiseta que había debajo. 

—¿Crees que puedes hacer el resto? —interrogó desafiante aunque también avergonzado.

 _Hasta con los dientes_. Estuvo a punto de responder Himchan, en cambio le tomó el rostro cubriendo las orejas que estaban tibias bajo su tacto.

—Seré considerado.

—Por favor, no lo seas.

Joonmyun borró su sonrisa pagada con un beso sin tregua y muy húmedo que comenzó en la línea de la mandíbula y subió a los labios separándolos con la punta de la lengua, el sonido gutural emergió desde la garganta de Himchan al sentirse invadido. Su mano izquierda, torpe por naturaleza, fracasó en su intento de desnudarlo con rapidez y la abertura de la cremallera se extendió en intervalos temblorosos. Soportó a duras penas las ganas de usar los dedos heridos de su mano derecha para terminar de quitarle la sudadera. 

La trama de la ropa de algodón se sentía agradable en su puño, pero el estómago de Joomyun era mucho más terso. La franja de piel se reveló poco a poco y Himchan le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, el flequillo despeinado en todas direcciones. Himchan acarició los músculos definidos del tórax, los ángulos de sus hombros, la ligera depresión de las clavículas. Era como un lienzo firme sobre un bastidor en espera de la inspiración del artista (o del arrebato súbito de alguien como él, que le añoraba). 

Hundió las yemas en la dermis pálida, las marcas rojizas desaparecieron lentamente conforme Himchan avanzó tocando, lamiendo. Pequeñas huellas difuminadas en contraste con la fricción que produjo su palma vendada en los costados estrechos al sostenerlo cuando Joonmyun echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Las rodillas se flexionaron para dejarlo sentado en su regazo, tan cerca, tan caliente que el beso de Himchan murió a medio camino y terminó en mordiscos entre su cuello y el hombro. 

_Pantalones. Fuera. Ahora._

Joonmyun se recostó sobre su espalda en el espacio restante del sofá y levantó las caderas, las manos desabrochando con urgencia los botones. Himchan no tuvo más que hacer que tirar del borde. Se llevó también los interiores y los restos de su cordura, la saliva evaporándose de su boca, la voz estrangulada ante la exposición, ansiosa y completa del otro. Tocarse no era novedad pero la impresión se acentuaba cada vez que se encontraban, y eso era algo a lo que no querían ponerle nombre. El anhelo oscuro y ardiente se extendió desde los rincones de su mente a todos los poros de la piel cuando cerró su mano sobre el sexo de Joonmyun, el pulgar perfilando círculos, lentos, lentos hasta que sintió que era suficiente tortura.

Himchan se desnudó también y agradeció mentalmente haber permitido a Youngjae que cambiase su vestimenta. La ropa fue olvidada a los pies de la mesita de centro. Antes de perder por completo la lucidez, se ausentó unos minutos y volvió con lubricante y un pequeño envoltorio metálico. La sonrisa grande de Joonmyun y las piernas que abrió con mayor amplitud, fueron un pago más que generoso. Su mano lesionada descansó en la parte interior de los muslos pálidos, trazando líneas superficiales que relajaron a ambos; la otra mano se ocupó de prepararlo despacio sin sucumbir al deseo de enterrarse violentamente en el anillo de músculos que envolvía sus dedos.

Joonmyun puso las manos en el pelo de Himchan, apartó las hebras húmedas y susurró cosas que no era capaz de procesar, no al menos conscientemente pero reaccionó por instinto y a sus dedos le siguieron la boca y el asomo de los dientes sobre su erección. El tirón en su pelo fue la señal para que se detuviera y Joonmyun se estiró para alcanzar el envoltorio y le colocó diligente el preservativo.

Cuando entró en él, por un momento la sensación fue casi insoportable. Se quedó inmóvil, el dedo índice y medio en los labios de Joonmyun, quien comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos. La dulce boca sonrosada apretada en sus falanges. Himchan se movió en cortos embates que se alargaron conforme alcanzaba un nuevo nivel de profundidad. Joonmyun lo rodeó con brazos y piernas, las uñas surcaron su espalda en caminos erráticos mientras sus gemidos eran más una secuencia distorsionada de vocales. El sudor resbaló desde el nacimiento del pelo de Himchan hacia su cuello, el pecho, cayendo en gotas sobre Joonmyun. La mirada suplicante, su nombre un murmullo incoherente.

 _Himchan, joder. Himchan. Ya casi. Dios. Himchan_.

Himchan se impulsó y dejó que su pelvis marcara un ritmo constante y frenético. El ruido húmedo de los cuerpos al colisionar fue opacado cuando Joonmyun se deshizo en lloriqueos ahogados, la boca abierta, los ojos cerrados tan fuertes que las pestañas casi desparecieron. Se quedó sin aire al sentir los espasmos aprisionando su carne y el abrazo de Joonmyun se debilitó, la cabeza escondida entre la curva del cuello de Himchan, temblando en las últimas espirales de placer.

—No te salgas todavía.

Joonmyun lo retuvo con una mano en la curva de sus glúteos presionando para que continuase. Himchan dudó y buscó en los gestos ya tranquilos de Joonmyun por consentimiento. El _mmmh_ semejante a un ronroneo fue la mejor respuesta. Acertó a moverse dos, tres veces más y se arqueó temblando como una hoja a punto de romperse. Se derrumbó poco a poco, evitando poner demasiado peso en la muñeca derecha. Joonmyun le besó el pecho justo donde su corazón latía con una potente percusión. El mundo cotidiano dejó de existir, sordos y ciegos para nada más que ellos mismos.

**IV**

Después del breve descanso y el asalto a la cocina en busca de carbohidratos. Himchan se dejó hacer.

Joonmyun enterró la cara en su regazo e hizo el resto. Himchan miró fascinado las formas en que su boca estaba hecha para provocarlo, para tomarlo así sin respirar, la nuez de su garganta subiendo y bajando con el movimiento de su mandíbula. El corazón que se formaba en sus labios al ascender hasta el extremo y mirarlo con una mezcla de pasión y afecto que lograba llevarlo al límite.

Himchan se recostó con la cabeza sobre el reposabrazos y se cubrió la cara, el vendaje bloqueando sus ojos. El calor trepó como una lengua de fuego por sus vértebras al sentir que los dedos en su interior eran sustituidos por una presión mayor. Joonmyun apartó su mano del rostro, se acercó a besarlo pero solo rozó por encima mientras hablaba en susurros.

—No te cubras que quiero ver si te gusta lo que hago.

Himchan fue bastante elocuente al respecto. El rasguño sobre el omóplato de Joonmyun permaneció enrojecido como una señal de neón.

Más tarde, envueltos en frazadas, tomaron café despatarrados uno sobre el otro. El olor subió en pequeñas exhalaciones de humo; las franjas rojizas del sol impresas en el piso de la sala se desvanecieron al anochecer.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro? —Joonmyun se arrebujó en la manta y buscó el calor bajo el brazo de Himchan—. Me refiero a nuestra primera charla, no a las miradas furtivas y ávidas que me dabas en los pasillos. 

—Nunca te miré así. Te juzgaba en la distancia —Himchan se quejó por el pellizco que recibió en protesta—. Si no me equivoco fue en una de las salas de ensayo. Había mucho calor y estaba sentado en el suelo practicando con el janggu, entonces apareciste. Ya estabas perturbado desde entonces.

—Es mi naturaleza extravagante. Los genios somos así.

—¿Genialidad es como le llamas? No es común que aparezca un tipo bajito y blanco como un espectro y te diga sonriente: “anda, anda, no te detengas. El sonido del tambor alivia mi estrés” y comience a dar brincos y bailar. Traté de ignorarte y seguí tocando pero te acercaste y empezaste a moverte casi sobre mí —Himchan agitó las manos frente a su cara y puso una expresión de terror traicionada por su risa incontenible—. Fue violento. Sentí miedo.

—No es lo que yo recuerdo —Joonmyun acusó y sacudió el brazo, el café derramado por los bordes de la taza. Intentó disculparse por las manchas en el tejido pero Himchan le dijo que no importaba, que Junhong se encargaría mas tarde de eso—. Me dijiste: “¡para, para demente! Esto es ridículo. Me estás poniendo de los nervios”. Pero no era nervios aquello en tus pantalones. 

Himchan se encogió de hombros y se frotó detrás de la cabeza, apenado. Después de las actividades sobre aquel pobre sofá que compartía con los demás, todavía era capaz de sentir el rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Qué dices si te preguntan sobre nosotros en los medios?

—Que eres mío.

Himchan no lo contradijo aunque tenía una frase mordaz preparada. Ambos sabían que la respuesta que ofrecían los dos era constante: _Es mi amigo_. Leer entre las sílabas era una costumbre y no necesitaban interpretaciones que hicieran saber a Himchan lo que tenían. El letargo les invadió y Joonmyun se abrazó a su torso.

—Me gusta este sonido. El _Thump Thump_ de tu janggu. —bostezó.

Joonmyun se marchó dos horas después. No había señales de origen dudoso en el sofá ni desorden de ningún tipo. Yongguk, discreto aunque no lo suficiente para Himchan, miró alrededor de la estancia orgulloso de que el departamento estuviese intacto. Jongup entrecerró los ojos y enfocaba alternativamente entre él y Joonmyun como si analizara el comportamiento entre ambos. Daehyun tenía una sonrisilla extraña y le dijo algo Youngjae que hizo que se cubriera la boca con el bochorno pintado en sus gestos.

—Joonmyun hyung te hace feliz, ¿verdad?

Preguntó el maknae en la noche, acurrucado en su cama. Himchan descubrió al chico mirando fijamente hacia el umbral en el momento en que Joonmyun le besaba. No llegó a responder, Junhong se quedó dormido mientras Himchan sonreía.

~▣~


End file.
